Confession: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: After about ten years of keeping his feelings secret for the sake of the friendship of his team, Kiba Inuzuka confesses his love for Hinata Hyuga once all of Team Eight become jonin, split their separate ways, and become teachers to young genin students.


**AN: Another oneshot, woop woop! It'll lead into a lemon sequel if I decide to make the sequel and if I have the time for it. I really enjoyed writing this particular oneshot. Maybe a string of oneshots leading from one to another is needed for this particular one, it's just too cute! XD Well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Confession: KibaHina OneShot**

* * *

There was something in the air tonight, between Kiba and me. For one of the first times in all of the years I'd known the man, who was my teammate through our teenage years, I saw him hesitate about something. He was usually so confident about all that he did, yet…Something was different about him right now. I could tell just by just the slight increase of tension between his dark brows, which were always knit together anyway, as Kiba had what everyone kindly teased about being 'angry eyebrows'. His jaw was stressed too whenever he wasn't sipping at his hot chocolate or speaking to me about how being a jonin with children to train was 'a pain in the ass', as he'd describe, and how I'd have to get used to running around to keep up with the genin rascals on my newly-formed team. Knowing Kiba for so long, I'd even been able to pick up on the irregular rising of his Adam's-apple every time he'd frequently swallow nothing but saliva…That is, while he wasn't busy nibbling at his lower lip with the tips of his fangs, which always gleamed to my attention from the inside of his mouth.

"I mean, having these kids to scold all day was a serious bitch in the beginning," he smiled a little, glancing up from his cup as he circled the rim with his fingertip, "but after a while, they start taking you seriously…You just gotta let 'em know who's boss, Hinata. Don't be a pushover. Really scold 'em when you need to, or else you'll never get any respect out of those little brats."

"That's true…" I barely processed any of Kiba's words as I watched his rough, tan fingers skimming over the white porcelain. I was in a trance of sorts, thoughtless by the anxiety I felt knowing there was something up with Kiba; something he was keeping from me. It hurt me that he wouldn't address his odd behavior, even more than it hurt that I was still too meek to question him about it.

"Damn, I remember when we first formed Team Eight…" he caught my attention again, "at first I thought Shino was gonna be a total fuckin' weirdo, which I was somewhat right about, and I figured I'd be having to desperately try to bring you out of your own shell…Which I was right about too, kinda."

I broke into a giggle, having caught that last part somehow, in the middle of my awkward daze.

"But I'm so glad I got stuck with you two," Kiba grinned back, his pearly fangs glistening like a wolf's in the moonlight of his bedroom's naked window, "you guys both turned out to be my two best friends, besides Akamaru."

"Same for me…" I finally spoke up a little, rubbing my arm over my sweater as I felt goose-bumps crawl down my flesh; an odd reaction I always had to most of Kiba's more emotional facial expressions through the past few years; "I don't really know that anyone else would have made such an effort to get to know me as much as you and Shino-Kun did…Especially _you_, Kiba-Kun. You were always…Really patient with me, despite the fact that you're an impatient person by nature."

Kiba gave a hearty laugh at my honesty, reaching to the back of his head in embarrassment to ruffle with his shaggy brown hair, "Yeah, that's true! I'm a jackass with the rest of the world, ha! Right, Hina?"

My chest tightened and my stomach tickled as I caught sight of the way Kiba's bicep and triceps bulged even larger from his already thick arm upon flexion. It didn't help my body's nervous reactions much that he only worse a black fishnet shirt under his crimson jonin vest; black fishnet that fit him just a bit too tight; or more-so, just seemed to hug the curves of his muscles perfectly.

"I-I think you're sweet," I confessed quietly, clutching a fistful of my baggy flak jacket's warm fabric. It felt warmer than usual, now. I made an effort to pull the zipper down just above my chest to let some air from the draft in the room hit my flesh. It was then that I realized I was beginning to break a sweat and took off my jacket completely, shrugging it onto the ground around me. It was a good thing I had a full-fabric shirt beneath that, and not a meshed one like Kiba's.

"That's why I said _with the rest of the world_," Kiba poked fun at me, "I'm only ever patient with you."

That, I knew, but-…I never quite understood why. For years I'd figure it was because Kiba cared about me enough and knew I was too fragile to take on an attitude like his and his heavy doses of reality-checks, though something about that never fit right with me. Usually such a merciless person who believed in tough love, Kiba was never tough on me with anything but training when we were teens. Hell, even with that sometimes, he was still a little gentle, never truly hurting me on the battlefield while he'd wrangle up and cut up the rest of the ninja world out of his competitive brashness.

"I've noticed…" I admit, taking a moment to myself to form the words in my mind that I ached to form, "Kiba-Kun, u-um…Why is that?"

Kiba stopped with his finger on the delicate cup, his smile succumbed to gravity, and his eyes widened with question.

"Why…Are you so patient with me?" I continued despite the building tension that rose within me upon his reactions, "even when I drive you crazy sometimes, you still hold back your anger…Why is that? Why do you make so much of an effort for me?"

Kiba took a moment to himself as well. In that moment, he stared at me for a brief while before finally taking a sigh and glancing at his cup as he took a deep breath. When he looked up at me again, he drew in his brows and hung his lids heavily, giving me a look of sadness and regret I'd only seen once or twice coming from him.

"Well…" He sighed lowly, "that's-…Kinda what I called you over to talk about, Hinata…"

I couldn't feel the relief I'd wanted to wash down my anxiety when Kiba informed me that his behavior had a subject he was willing to divulge with me to blame. In fact, my heart only beat faster; my breath hitching in my throat when Kiba slid both our cups across the floor and away from between us both, scooching closer to me.

He sighed, lacing his fingers in the middle of his crossed legs, "okay…Hinata, there's-…There's something I've been keeping from you for the past, uh…Ten or so years. From around the time we were twelve."

My heart stopped as my eyes shot wide and my mouth hung open, causing me to emit the first thing that came to me, "Kiba-Kun, a-are you _gay_?"

Kiba had the same physical reactions as I did…Only, his lids closed halfway and he stared at me quite stupidly with his mouth wide open, just waiting to catch a random fly in the air. I somehow found it hilarious, not really wanting to roll my eyes at him and sigh, but wanting more to giggle and bury my face in my hands.

"Do I _look _gay to you, damn it?" He widened his eyes at me, lowering a brow and arching the other very high over his wrinkled forehead.

I had no idea what to say, then, so I stayed quiet and brought a fingertip to hide my tensing lips behind.

"Not that gay dudes look a certain way or anything, but seriously, Hinata?" He squinted, straightening himself up to reveal a tall, proud posture. "I've banged more girls than you can count on your fingers and toes, God damn it!"

Then, I instantly remembered all of the times I'd overheard Kiba and his male friends bragging about the many willing women they'd encounter here and there on missions outside of Konoha.

"O-oh, sorry…!" I grinned sheepishly, holding back a laugh as well as I could. "Sorry, Kiba-Kun, u-um-…It's just that I'm so tense right now, I-…I figured it'd be something shocking. I know you're not gay; please forgive me, I have no idea why I blurted that out without even thinking first…"

Kiba sighed again as he took another long look at me, "it's okay…For a minute it did kinda sound like I was about to say that I'm gay or have six more months to live or that I was born with a vagina or something crazy like that."

My giggle finally burst, nearly to a snort as I plastered both my hands over my mouth.

"Hey, it did," Kiba laughed with me before he cleared his throat, "but uh…What I have to tell you _is_ kinda shocking…Just not in any of those ways. You see…I've been keeping something to myself this whole time for the sake of our friendship. There were a lot of times where I almost told you, but-…I never did, cuz I always remembered that we were on the same team, we'd be seeing each other almost every single day, and if my little 'secret' ruined the friendship between us, things would have been really awkward for Team Eight, so I ended up deciding one day that I'd tell you as soon as you, me, and Shino all became jonin. That way we'd be split up and wouldn't _have_to see each other if we didn't wanna."

"But-…Why would anything ruin our friendship, Kiba-Kun?" I furrowed my brows with confusion at him, "I'd never want to lose you. You're what I consider to be my best friend in the whole wide world. I treasure you so much…Why would you think that anything could come between us?"

"Cuz it could…" He gave me the same hurt look back, but tinged with shame, "I mean, I've seen this sorta thing happen so many times to so many different people. I was always so scared that it could happen to us…To you and me…"

I scooched closer until our knees touched and I could urgently hold the sides of his lap, "tell me already, Kiba-Kun! You're starting to worry me…"

But much to my grief, Kiba took my hands off of himself and backed away to regain a distance between us, "yeah, you might not wanna do that…"

"Why ever not?"

"Cuz, Hinata…I've been wanting to tell you that…Well…There's no great way to sugarcoat this and make it sound like it's not so big, so I'll just say it like it is. I love you."

My heart melted with relief, then, yet I felt a hint of irritation as I realized that this is what Kiba had been trying to tell me all along and was making such an enormous deal about.

"Kiba-Kun," I huffed at him, crossing my arms, "oh please, I love you too, you're my best frie-…"

That was when I realized…What he _really _meant when he said he loved me.

My face went blank. My lips fell open. My eyes went wide again as I stared at the guilty-looking Kiba in front of me.

"…Oh…" Was all I could mutter out, as the massive weight of a reality I had somehow managed to overlook for ten years crashed upon my shoulders.

Ten years…And I'd never taken the hint once. Not one single time. I used to always complain about how the boy I'd had a crush on for most of my younger years, Naruto Uzumaki, never saw that I had feelings for him. I used to cry about it to _Kiba _of all the God damn people in the world. I used to wonder why Naruto was oblivious to me, if I was really that unnoticeable, that undesirable, that unimportant, that-…

…That and everything _else _I'd been making Kiba Inuzuka feel for the past ten years; everything else the thought of me had been haunting him with, yearning to be spoken about, but always hidden behind that worry-free grin of his. All along, Kiba had been hiding such an immense pain, and he did it so well; well enough that neither I nor probably anyone else had taken note of.

"Oh my goodness…" I breathed out, bringing a hand to cover my mouth as I stared at the ground with nothing but shock, panic, and a heartbreaking guilt as it all hit me then that I'd been hurting the one person in the world that had always been kind enough to be a rock for me to lean my fragile self upon. Kiba had practically been my walking-stick all of my life, but what had I been to him?

…The ironic burden of a one-sided love I'd dealt with for my teenage years, that he'd been dealing with too, that he'd never vented to me about for the sake of my selfish, undeserving friendship with him. Hell, I didn't deserve Kiba; not with the way I'd been so damn _blind _to this man that had helped me through life more than any other humane person in the world.

"I'm so sorry!" I broke into tears, lunging at Kiba with open arms to almost knock him over as I embraced him to the limit of my weak strengths and buried my face hard into his shoulder, releasing my pathetic emotions, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"For what, damn it?"

"For not knowing any sooner!"

"You weren't supposed to know."

"Yes I was!" I ran my fingers up his scalp and laced them into his thick hair, unintentionally making Kiba shudder before he eventually took the hint to embrace me in return, "I should have known sooner…I-I should have n-noticed…But I never did. I'm so sorry, Kiba-Kun! Please forgive me…I'm sorry…"

Kiba gave a loud sigh at my apology as if he didn't want to hear it, dropping his chin into the crook of my neck and shoulder as he clasped his hands behind my back and rested his arms comfortably around me, "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…I'll say it again; you weren't _supposed_ to know. I'm _glad _you never noticed. If you did, shit would've been so awkward between us…"

I got off of my knees and sat on my rump between Kiba's crossed legs, resting against him the same way he did to me, "B-but-…Why?"

"Cuz you don't love me like that," He painfully admit, taking the liberty to give me a quick kiss on the curve of my neck where my hair didn't cover my flesh. Somehow Kiba had known I wouldn't have minded that, nor did I even mind the pleasant tingle of delight that radiated through me from the damp kiss he left me with for the draft in the room to coolly blow over before his warm, prickly skin came to lay against mine again.

Instinctively, Kiba and I snuggled closer together at the pleasant sensation of our different textured flesh. He was prickly from not shaving for what I guessed to be since one or two nights before, while I was soft, according to what he'd always tell me. If there was one thing we had in common, it was an incredible warmth that seemed to heat upon our shared touch.

"It would've been weird," Kiba spoke into my hair, losing his train of thought for what seemed to be a brief moment, "damn, you smell good, Hina…But yeah, it would've just been weird for all of us."

I felt butterflies within the pit of my stomach which I didn't even know where there in the first place upon Kiba's compliment regarding my scent.

"I mean, imagine that," he went on, "you would've been quiet and awkward and uncomfortable around me like you were with Naruto. Hell, _I _would've been like that with you, cuz you would've been like that with me. Even Akamaru and Shino might have gotten the same kinda reaction off of us…And then, knowing Kurenai-Sensei, she would've been trying to figure out what was going on until one of us would tell her, and blah blah, and y'know the rest…Things just would've gotten fucked up if I opened my mouth about anything."

I lifted my wet, heated eyes from Kiba's shoulder to press my cheek into the side of his neck, "then why aren't either of us having those sorts of awkward reactions _now_?"

"I dunno, cuz we're older, now?" He questioned the theory, shrugging lightly beneath my chin, "cuz we know things won't be that weird, since we don't see each other every day anymore? Cuz you fell out of love with Naruto eventually when you realized there's nothing but friendship between you two? Hell, it's probably just a little bit of everything."

"Probably…" I repeated, closing my eyes as I inhaled the masculine scent of his skin, "Kiba-Kun…You smell good too…"

"Huh?"

"I said you smell good too…"

"Oh…I don't smell like dog or anything?"

"No…" I laughed softly, "your clothes do, but not your skin…Your skin smells like you do."

"And what do _I _smell like?"

I felt heat rise into my face as I realized I couldn't back out of answering Kiba, "well…You smell like-…I don't know. Like a man? A healthy, virile man. You smell pleasant."

"And this whole time I figured that I smelled like dog and beef jerky and sweat and deodorant," He joked, lifting himself up off of my shoulder to have me do the same.

We both straightened ourselves out to come into a mutual gaze. I didn't even question it; nor the fact that oddly, it felt so natural and comfortable to be inches away from Kiba Inuzuka's face, not surprising, nor bewildering.

"Your clothes smell like Akamaru," I returned the large smile before me, "and after training, you do get sweaty under the deodorant. Sometimes I can smell the beef jerky on your breath from you always snacking, but not in a bad way. At this very moment, though, your breath smells like hot chocolate…And I never knew what your skin smelled like until now."

"Your breath smells like hot chocolate too right now," he glanced at my mouth, grinning to bear his sparkling, straight teeth and trigger my butterflies, "Your hair smells like lilac shampoo and mint conditioner, and your clothes smell the same way your skin does, since the lotion you use is an unscented one. But buy something else, cuz mineral oil and paraben are ingredients that suck up moisture from your skin; that way you're putting on lotion again and again, which is what the company wants, so you keep on buying their crap and they keep making money."

I knit my brows over my eyes doubtfully upon hearing Kiba's words, "don't tell me you're able to smell all of that off of my lotion…"

"Hey, the Inuzuka's aren't famous for our sense of smell for nothin'," He grinned smugly, "in fact…I can tell you everything you ate today. What time you took your shower. What times you've brushed your teeth. How much mouthwash you mix with the water in your cup when you gargle. Hmm…And apparently, that's not all I'm smelling right now…"

Kiba's face became serious, then.

"Hina…" He lowered his voice a notch, decreasing the distance between us enough that I only took notice when I felt the warmth of his breath brush across my lips as he spoke, "your blood's pumping faster between your heart and your arteries. The heat coming from your pores smells a degree and one third higher than what's normal for your body. Your mouth is salivating a bit extra, and you're releasing an amount of hormones too high to be considered stable. You wanna tell me what's going on inside of you right now? I can smell your symptoms and put two and two together, but I can't read your mind and know for sure…"

It was when I snapped out of the hypnotizing trance of staring into Kiba's darkly handsome eyes for too long and paid attention to my body that I was able to rationalize myself. I then felt the shock I needed to feel; the shock of knowing, understanding, but most of all _realizing _just how much of an attraction was pulling Kiba and I into each other; not just from his side, but from mine as well. I felt the craving for him; even before I pried my gaze away from his and focused on his lips as I hungrily bit down on mine, envying to bite his own and taste him. Then, the moment I locked my stare onto his mouth, I felt more than the urge for it. I felt Kiba. I felt Kiba against my lips, the warmth of his flesh, the smooth slickness of his saliva, and the rough scar on the inside of his lower lip from where he'd been biting himself earlier tonight.

"Kiba…" I dropped the appropriate suffix from his name for the first time, forcing myself to regain composure and separate from what I tried to understand to have been a mutually given kiss. "Um…Oh wow…Um…I-I feel…Exactly what you told me. I feel all of that. I-I-…I think you're not the only one here feeling attracted to me. I-I'm attracted to you too. I didn't think that-…Oh, that must be why I'm always staring at your arms."

"Y-you are?"

"Oh my goodness, Kiba! I'm so horribly stupid!" I almost laughed, "I don't even catch myself when I look at you in that way! I'm so blind, even to my own self…Now I'm wondering, how long have I been doing this for? How long have I loved you in a way beyond the lines of friendship? I mean, I've always found you to be handsome, but-…I never thought that I'd see you in this a way, while in fact, I _do_, and I think I _have _been…Probably longer than I can imagine…"

"Probably since you ditched the thought of ol' Naruto?" Kiba suggested with a raised brow and gleeful smirk, "and if that happened around the time we were eighteen…Maybe this has been going on for a few years or so…"

"Maybe…I think so…"

"Wanna find out?"

I took a moment to nod, alternating my gaze from Kiba's questioning eyes to his pleading mouth. "Yes…I think I do…No, I'm sure I do. I um-…I-I want you, Kiba."

Kiba's lips touched the side of my face as I turned away with embarrassment upon making my intimate confession, but I didn't let things end that was, as I bravely gave him my mouth again and we continued what he had started tonight.

* * *

**AN: Weee! Okay, if I do write a sequel for this later on, which I most likely will, it'll be a lemon. ^^ Reviews thanked and appreciated! :D**


End file.
